


Your hair!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Look at it!





	Your hair!

Our story begins during Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley's first year at Hogwarts. They're talking behind the Professor's back in History of Magic.

Teddy smiled. "I learned how to do something cool, Vic." 

Victoire asked, "What?"

Teddy said, "You'll see soon enough."

Victoire sighed. "Just show me already, Ted."

Teddy closed his eyes and scrunched his face up. When he opened his eyes, his hair was bubblegum pink.

Victoire gasped. "Your hair!"

Professor Binns inquired in a monotone voice, "Can you be quiet please, Miss Weasley?"

Teddy suppressed a giggle and whispered, "It's pretty neat, huh?"

Victoire nodded and queried, "How did you do it?"

Teddy shrugged and told her, "Harry said my mum was a metamorphmagus. She could change her appearance at will."

Victoire asked, "So, can you change your whole appearance?"

Teddy frowned. "Not right now, but I can change my hair colour."

Victoire grinned. "You suit pink hair, Ted."

Teddy smirked. "Seriously?"

Victoire beamed, "Yeah, it really brings out your eyes."

Teddy laughed so loud that Professor Binns rolled his eyes and muttered, "Be quiet, Mr. Lupin."

Teddy turned back to Victoire and said, "That one was your fault."

Victoire smiled. "It was funny though, you getting in trouble for a change I mean."


End file.
